


The Prophecy

by Similicious (kaeylix)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Emotional Healing, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Mythology References, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protectiveness, alternate Universe - Slaves, fated mates, slowburn, soul marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-11-08 22:47:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeylix/pseuds/Similicious
Summary: The prophecy foretells that two realms will be blessed with princesses born of the seidr. With their consorts at their sides and one another at their backs a great evil will be vanquished and peace brought to the realms once and for all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

-Seren- 

My kingdom was destroyed. Muspelheim had fallen in the Great War of the Realms and I was the only surviving member of the royal family. The chains around my wrists and ankles clanged as I was led by the slavers of Jotunheim. The bronze collar at my throat burned with cold as I feebly tried to channel my magic again. Tears welled as the hopelessness of my situation finally seeped into my skin. “Keep moving, princess!” The chains were jerked roughly and I was sent sprawling in the snow. “Bastards… You'll burn for this when I'm free again. I swear it on the ashes of my ancestors!” Laughter echoed from my captors at my words. “We shall enjoy breaking you, little omega princess.” The largest of the group stood in front of me and lifted my chains to bring me to eye level, my sandals swinging uselessly in the air as he breathed in deeply. “Your people train omegas to properly serve their alpha, don't they?” I growled. My people trained alphas and omegas side by side to fight, build, cook, sew, mend flesh and care for your hearth equally. It had once made us a force to be feared. Now? I glared at the alpha in front of me before spitting in his red eye. He cried out and tossed me aside. I rolled and quickly regained my feet as he charged blindly. Releasing my war cry, I lept at his ankles and quickly wrapped the excess of my chains around his legs to send him toppling. Releasing his legs, I moved and wrapped my chains tightly around his throat as I spoke. “Your ways are barbaric. Your lands too cold to sustain a proper civilization. Omegas like me are worth a hundred of piss poor alphas like you.” I untangled myself with a snarl and stood to walk to the wavering campfire the other slaves had built. “She will not do as a pleasure slave. We must speak to Angrboda of this. She will know what to do.” They didn't try to hide their discussion as they spoke over the flames. “She might. Some clients like a whore with spirit.” All but the alpha I had embarrassed chuckled at the words. Baring my teeth, I hissed at the group of alphas and betas across the way. They laughed. A gentle tug on my wrist had me turning to face a beautiful child from the Capitol. “Your highness? Why didn't you escape? You could've beaten them all.” I smiled sadly and pulled her close to my side. “A princess protects her people. Our people have scattered, but I won't leave you. You have my word.” She huddled against me as I looked across the flames to the half dozen Muspelheim civilians gathered there. “I will not leave without any of you.” We slept in shifts, none trusting or captors to leave us in peace during the cold night. In the morning we were awakened to snow being dumped on the still slumbering. Shrieks filled the cold air as we all startled away. The girl, her name was Asha, stood to the side as a mountainous male held her arm to force her to watch. Growling, I stood and shook the cold slush out of my auburn braids. The Jotuns laughed as we all stood. The male holding Asha's arm had changed his grip and slowly stroked the inside of her bicep with his thumb. The girl whimpered and attempted to pull away only to be yanked against his side. The skin under my collar burned as rage and a need to protect caused my magic to crackle uncommanded. “You had your fun. Let the child go.” The Jotun who's eye I'd blinded yesterday spoke up. The man chuckled darkly and released the girl, who ran to me and began crying as I enveloped her in my arms. His eyes followed her with burning interest. Hissing at him, I turned and kept my people with me. We walked all that day in the mind numbing cold. Asha bounced at my side. “Y- your highness? I really need to p-pee.” I grinned and nodded at a small rock formation nearby. “Go. Be quick and watch for the Jotuns. I'll set up your pallet.” The girl nodded and darted away. Laughing softly, I set to the task of building our fire and setting out the threadbare blankets we'd been allotted. Cold shivers traced the length of my spine as I finished setting our camp. Jerking my head up, I looked to the Jotuns and counted before cursing and sprinting for the rock. The pervert was absent. Skidding as I rounded the formation on ice and loose stones, I felt rage building again. Burning like an inferno, I took in the scene before me. His hand was clasped tightly over her mouth and nose as his free hand pawed at her undeveloped chest. Her pants had been torn loose and her rear was exposed to the wind. Terror filled her smokey eyes and tears streaked her face. “Bastard!” I seethed. “For this, you die!” He turned to glare at me and quickly dropped her to face me. I turned my eyes to Asha. “Run.” His eyes widened and lips turned to a snarl as I jogged to him. “Omega bitch! You need to learn your place!” He growled and rushed towards me. His hand wrapped around my throat and slammed me against the rock. My shackles clanged at the impact as I twisted in his grip until my sandal connected with his groin. Crying out, he dropped me. I grabbed a larger rock nearby and began to angrily smash his head into the pebbles and ice underneath us. The sound of approaching feet had me leaving the decimated body twitching slowly on the ground and preparing to defend myself. “Get her!” Voices called out. Throwing my head back, I let out a shriek of warning before blindly charging my captors. Fists flew in a fury. I grunted as their spells stung my flesh. The golden lines on my skin grew visible as they absorbed parts of the Jotun Seidr and pushed me forward. I heard my people cheering before I turned glowing eyes upon them. “RUN!” Asha was being carried by a swift footed woman towards the nearest bifrost streak over the mountains. Three others followed them. I growled as I was flanked by two Muspelheim alphas. “We stay with our princess until Surt's forge grows cold and Ragnarok is upon us!” Tears filled my eyes at their earnest declarations. With that, we jumped towards our captors as one. Elbows and knees struck hard flesh as we fought to keep our captors occupied and give the others time to escape. I flinched as my knee collided with the sharp jaw of the one-eyed Jotun from before. He flew back on the ground and I took the chance to look up for Asha and the others in time to see them swept up in the raw wave of bifrost light.  _ They made it.  _ A hopeful smile spread over my face before a sharp pain struck the back of my skull. My steps faltered and vision darkened at the edges as a gravelly voice filled what was left of my conscious mind. “I hope Angrboda lets me kill you. Slowly.” Black silence met me as I slid into the blissful blankness of the unconscious. 

Pain thrummed through my battered body as I was tossed angrily onto an icy marble floor. “Mi'lady Angrboda. This slave has slaughtered one of her betters and aided the escape of four others. We demand satisfaction!” A weary sigh followed by a low chuckle came from somewhere in front of me. “Even you can agree that losing the likes of Jurken was hardly a crime. He was a predator and a disgrace to my court. I won't take the life of a valuable pawn when there is still so much to gain from keeping such a pet.” Blinking in the bright, wintery light, I rose to my hands and knees. A scathing growl came from behind me. “She killed my brother and took my eye. I demand she be punished!” The frozen hall went deathly silent as footsteps echoed towards me. “Are you challenging me, Lensik?” A cool voice intoned as slow, measured footsteps approached. “N-no challenge, Angrboda. I speak in anger and grief and wish only for the justice our people can expect from you.” Lensik stuttered and shook as he replied. “Khione.” Angrboda called out after nodding. “Mother?” A soft, clear voice rang out across the room. Blinking, I looked up and met crystal clear amethyst eyes in the pale cerulean face of a Jotun omega. “How would you punish this slave and appease your people if the decision were your own?” The omega blinked and looked from Lensik to her mother before turning her eyes to me. “Perhaps your newest acquisition could take a strapping administered by the wounded family?” Angrboda’s eyebrows lifted in surprise before a smile creeped across her features. “My daughter continues to grow wise. However, I don't think that's quite far enough. Fifty lashes will be administered by the family of Jurken and then she will be taken to the arena.” Gasps filled the room and I felt my own eyes widen in disbelief. Angrboda’s arena had garnered much attention the past decade it had been in public use. The Usurper used her arena to punish and entertain her people. No one survived long enough to earn their freedom. Truly a barbaric practice if I had ever seen one. “Thank you, my lady!” Hands wrapped around my biceps and yanked me towards an icy pillar near the center of the room. My struggles began in earnest when I felt someone grip and tear my tunic away from my body until I was left bare and humiliated before the assembly of Jotuns gathered. My hands were locked in their shackles over my head and I shivered before seeking the Usurper's daughter and locked eyes. She shivered as the crack of the strap laying a stripe low on my back filled the room. I clenched my teeth and focused on the righteous rage welling within me. Another streak of pain as the leather lanced over my flesh raced through me. I would not give them the satisfaction of my cries. I continued to glare at the other young woman as she winced with every new stripe on my back.  _ You did this.  _

  
  


-Khione-

_ I did this.  _ The princess of Muspelheim’s eyes would flash between pain, rage and pride. Shifting, golden orbs so unlike the black and grey that was typical of the fire dancers we'd seen before stayed focused on mine. A shudder coursed through me. This wasn't right. The two alphas we had questioned and currently had sitting in cells under the arena had seethed with burning hatred when they relayed what they had found Jurken doing with the young female. She hadn't even presented yet. My own anger pooled low in my belly. The fire dancers had taken their retribution in the brutal way they were known for. Brutal, but fair.  _ I will right this wrong.  _ I hoped she could sense my emotions as we maintained our link. Red drops began to drop and smolder against the icy floor of the room as Lensik reached 37 lashes. She had bitten through her lip in determination to not cry out and the crimson smeared over her chin only accented the barbaric picture she made. Lightly bronzed skin and fierce auburn braids jerking with each touch of the lash. She held herself high and proud, even nude as she was. “Your mother was right to utilize her in the arena. Her spirit is too high for an omega.” Aadolus whispered softly in my ear as his fingers grasped my hips and pulled as though to turn me to face him. The smile flickered across my lips even as I swatted at his hands. “Omegas don't belong in the arena. Mother will face much backlash for this ruling.” He pulled my hips back against him and leaned to murmur in my ear. “That's true, my winter jasmine. Come. You shouldn't be watching this. The Muspelheim whore will live to see the arena. Your mother will be sure of that.” I stifled a shudder and softly stroked the hands at my waist. “You go. I will meet you at the usual spot in an hour. I need to see this through.” With a huff and a kiss placed behind my ear, he left as the final strokes were administered. Lensik panted and threw down the strap before storming away. She groaned softly as her arms were released from the hook above her head and she was pulled away from the room. I followed silently as she stumbled into the room designed to hold prisoners sent to the arena. “You can leave us.” The guards eyed me dubiously. “I said leave. Now. Or my mother will hear of your disobedience.” With those words spoken, they scampered away. “If you're here to gloat, spare me.” She picked up her blanket and turned it a few times before holding it to her chest and swiping her braids over her shoulder. “I'm not here to gloat. I have a salve that aids healing. I despise my mother's punishments and assist prisoners when I can.” She jerked and looked at me warily. “If you want to help me, then bring me water. I don't trust your Jotun medicine.” She spat the last at me and I smiled before leaving to retrieve water, soap and clean rags. “That's fine. This medicine is an Asgardian formula, so you should be just fine.” She grumbled and turned to lay on her stomach. “Fine. There's nothing you could do to make it worse.” I chuckled. “You would be surprised.” “The worst thing you could do at this point is kill me. I don't think your dear mother would appreciate the loss of her newest toy.” I lathered a rag before gently brushing it over the cuts and bruises crossing her back. “You lack imagination.” She clenched as I wiped at a particularly garish gash. “I could very easily introduce concoctions that would cause you great pain and make your wounds go putrid. Or paralyze you in such a way that you would be fully present mentally, yet physically incapable of protecting yourself from the advances of others.” She turned and glared at me. “Your kind call my people brutal. Barbarians. Yet you sit here and tell me how you abuse prisoners. Your kind give prisoners to an arena to fight and murder for nothing. The enjoyment of the crowd shouldn't demand blood and death. So kill me, ice princess. Paralyze me. Putrify my wounds. There's nothing more that you could take from me that hasn't been stolen already.” Her passionate words were delivered in the iciest tone I'd ever heard taken before she laid back down and faced away from me. Silently, I continued my ministrations on her back and hips. She hissed and clenched as the salve seeped in and began to mend her flesh. “My people are not barbaric. We have been pushed to barbaric lengths. You of all people, spawn of Surt, should understand that.” I felt her muscles go rigid under my hand once more before I stood and walked to her cell door. A quiet voice reached me from the other side of her room. “Thank you.” I smiled and nodded graciously before locking the door and leaving. 

  
_ He's late.  _ I had rushed to our garden alcove and made it just in time only to have been here for 15 minutes awaiting his arrival. With a huff, I turned to leave only to run into the broad expanse of his vested chest. “Did you miss me, your highness?” A rumble of amusement filtered through his chest. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his waist. Something was off as his hands found my shoulders and pulled me into a rough kiss. Groaning at his unusual ardour, I pressed into him and inhaled his basalm scent and froze.  _ Vanilla? _ He stiffened against me. “What is it?” The strange scent felt very familiar as I sniffed again to place it. “Your scent…. It's tainted…” Strong arms pushed me to a distance. “As is yours. You smell smokey and coppery… you aided the Muspelheim bitch, didn't you?” My lips pressed firmly together. “Is that a problem?” His scent turned bitter before a smile spread across his features. “I only worry what your mother might do should she discover your weakness for her prisoners.” Before I could respond, his lips covered mine in a demanding kiss. Closing my eyes, I tried to melt into it.  _ Something isn't right.  _ He froze, growled and redoubled his efforts. I allowed his attentions and tried again to force a response, but my nose kept picking up vanilla. I could taste it. “I cannot.” He froze before leaning back ever so slightly and growling. “Cannot? Or are you punishing me for worrying about your dalliance with the damn prisoner?!” He pushed me away angrily and paced as I kept myself from falling. “Aadolus… Please…” I reached out to try to calm him only to have my hands swatted away for the effort. “I hope the whore dies screaming in the arena and you are there to watch your efforts ebb in vain, princess.” He spat. Anger rose like the tide within me. “You will remember your place.” Glowing red eyes burned in my direction. “Are you speaking down to me, my winter jasmine?” His voice was colder than the blackest winter night. “It's you that should remember your place. Remember that.” His finger traced my cheek, sending shivers down my spine. “Aadolus!” The tense spell was broken at the gruff voice splitting the silence. “Father.” Aadolus turned and bowed his head to the old Jotun. The man strode into the clearing and looked between the two of us. “Lovers quarrel?” Aadolus moved to stand behind me, his hands fell on my shoulders and painfully gripped my upper arms. “No quarrel, father. Her highness and I were just stealing a moment away from the court. Weren't we, winter jasmine?” A smile automatically plastered itself over my lips. “Of course. Forgive me. I feel a bit unwell. Excuse me.” Lightly squeezing the hand on my right bicep, I began pulling away. The hands tightened before I was pulled back and felt lips press just above my ear. “I will visit you when my business is done. This conversation is far from over.” The imperceptible whisper turned into a statement meant to be overheard by people nearby. “Feel well soon, your highness. I look forward to seeing you as the sun rises.” The hands finally released me. I felt my spine stiffen before nodding and walking hastily to my room. That was odd and did not bode well for our future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

-Seren-

“These look much better today. How do you feel?” The Jotun princess had been here every day for a week to check on me and clean my wounds. “I'm well. It's easier to sleep now. Thank you.” The princess smiled and wiped her hands on the towel tucked into her belt before nervously looking behind her. “You spend a lot of time in the dungeons, your highness. What exactly are you avoiding?” She winced. My eyebrow rose as she recovered spectacularly and sat on the stone shelf that served as my bed. “Perhaps I relish your company and I avoid nothing.” I scoffed and allowed a snicker to escape me. “And perhaps Surt himself will appear, melt the stone that imprisons me and allow me to fly on the back of Odin's ravens to freedom.” She laughed. “I don't like my mother's politics.” “You're avoiding something less obvious, princess. Try again.” Khione's shoulders slumped. “Are all of your kind this obnoxiously perceptive?” I shook my head. “The deflecting is getting old. Either tell me or leave.” A deep sigh escaped before she turned her purple eyes on me. “Aadolus… He's acting strange. His scent is tainted and he's gotten aggressive.” A growl formed in my throat. “Aggressive?” She nodded but stayed silent. “How was his scent tainted?” She shrugged and shook her head. “It was familiar, but misplaced. I can't describe it.”  _ He is unfaithful.  _ Her demeanor grew more withdrawn. “Is he your mate?” She jumped and blinked at me in horror. “No! Of course not! I can't have a mate until Mother approves. She does not feel he has earned my hand yet.”  _ Yet.  _ “You wish for him to be.” Her cheeks purpled prettily as she blushed. “I'm not sure. It's expected and his father holds great esteem as the diplomat for Asgard...” Silently, I wait for the ‘but’ that held her tongue. “I don't feel… whole… with him. As a proper mate should.” A sad smile came to my lips. “My parents had an alpha they wanted me to mate with. Her name was Ishra. She was stunning. The perfect bloodline, a dutiful and affectionate alpha, but wrong for me. My parents wanted to push it anyway. They said perfect bonds were built. They don't magically appear.” Khione was leaning forward in obvious fascination. “What happened?” Bitter anger and sadness overcame came me. Such a waste of time.  _ Of life.  _ “She was killed in the first raid with two of my brothers.” Khione paled. “The fates are cruel masters.” I chuckled at the irony. “You say that as I sit in your mother's cell and await my execution in your arena.” Her face hardened as she rose to her feet. “I should go. I'll visit you tomorrow to ensure you are adequately fed. Goodnight, your highness.” Shame filled me as she stood at my door. “Aincara.” I blurted. For some reason it felt like something I needed to say. A spark that needed fanning. She paused with her hand pressed against the cell door. “What?” “It's what we call the recognition of your true mate. It involves the sharing or channeling of your magic through one another. There's a feeling of oneness. As though you've been melded by Surt himself. It's an intimate and almost overwhelming feeling according to our records. It's not much, but it could help you decide your next move with Aadolus. Good luck, Khione.” She looked down at her hands as they began to glow a soft amethyst that matched her eyes. The glow disappeared suddenly as she clenches her fists in determination. “Thank you. I believe that will help. Goodnight, Seren.” She left with a new confidence in her stride and less fear in her eyes. I smiled even as the lock turned once more and decided to sleep. There wasn't much else to do, anyway. 

“My… those must hurt.” A finger prodded painfully into one of the larger gashes crossing my back as I jerked awake and away with a hiss. “Now, now… that's no way to react to the man that holds your freedom in his hands, now is it?” I blinked as a slow, trickle of blood oozed it's way down my back. “No man holds that power here. What do you want?” The once pleasant features twisted in rage before settling again. “Now, Seren, where have your manners gone? You haven't asked who I am.” I growled at my name on his lips. He chuckled and continued. “I am Aadolus. Betrothed to Khione. I'm here-” I couldn't contain the mirth that snorted free.  _ This soft worm thinks much of himself.  _ My head jerked to the side as his palm collided painfully with the right side of my face. The laughter died as anger bubbled hot within me. “As I was saying, I'm here to give you a chance to earn your freedom before you leave for the arena.” I ran my tongue over my gums and spit the blood I found at his feet. “Not interested, llyngyr.” A hand wrapped around my throat and pushed me against my bed as he growled. “You will do as I say, omega bitch! The freedom was just me being kind to you. Keep this up and you'll do it and go to the arena to be torn apart by frost cats.” He pushed away with a snarl before eyeing me in interest. “Perhaps you can persuade my good graces to return…” Disgust crept within me. “I'll take the frost cats.” A rough hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around to press my face into the slab. “You dare insult me?!” His hips pressed into mine before he tore the blanket I'd had wrapped around my chest away. “I'll show you!” A cold hand pressed between my shoulders, pressing icily against the stripes of broken skin there. The cold built in intensity until it began to burn. I grunted and struggled as I tried to break away from the painful hand and the hips pinning me down until a scream escaped my throat as a strangled howl. “What are you doing, Aadolus?!” A new, distressed voice broke through the pain as I was suddenly released. “Phaedra. What are you doing here?” Vanilla wafted into the room as cool hands grabbed my shoulders and pulled me away from him with a painful jerk. “Mi'lady won't be pleased when she sees this. Her hard work nursing this one is ruined.” “Your lady doesn't need to be near the prisoner any more. I'll ensure her obedience.” Phaedra scoffed. “She suspects you of betrayal already, Aadolus. Now is the time to lay low. Not to press your luck.” Fighting the tears of pain, I reached for the blanket and held it tightly to my chest as I curled in with my back to the wall. “Remember, Phaedra. You're the princess's maid and my whore. Your haughty demeanor doesn't suit you.” The female Jotun set a tray of food beside me before turning and slapping Aadolus hard across his face. The smell of anger heightened as lust leaked into the atmosphere. They met and Aadolus threaded his fingers into her hair to pull Phaedra more tightly against him. The beta moaned and squirmed before he pulled away, bit her jaw and growled low. “Not here. You know where to go.” He turned her away and with a swat on her rear, sent her through the door. He grunted appreciatively before turning back to me. “She's smart. She knows how to play the game. It would be wise to learn from her. And to keep your mouth shut. Good night.” The room was finally clear and I was free to hiss at the burning spreading through my back. The tingle as sensation flooded to the abused area had my eyes watering. Aadolus would pay.

-Khione-

_ Aincara. _ I couldn't get Seren's words out of my mind. “Khione. We need to talk.” A firm hand gripped above my elbow and pulled me into a small, private alcove. “You take too many liberties, Aadolus.” His scent deepened and I found myself flinching from his angry features. He released me and drove his fingers through his hair in frustration. “I don't want you to visit the Muspelheim omega anymore.” Confusion struck me as my spine stiffened. “Aadolus. You are not my mate. We are not promised. I'm perfectly safe with the prisoner.” He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. That hint of vanilla was still there and I twitched at it invading my nostrils.  _ Why is it so familiar?! _ “You're not safe. I visited her and she was bragging about getting out of here and killing all those responsible. She mentioned you, my sweet winter jasmine, specifically.” I jerked as disbelief settled in my gut like a lead weight. “Seren wouldn't do that. She's still too weak from the strapping she received to even contemplate escape.” He pulled away and our eyes met. I saw concern and calculation in the red orbs. “She's our enemy. She'll cut our throats without a second thought if it meant returning to the scorched Hel of her childhood.” Nodding, I pulled away and smiled reassuringly at Aadolus. “You're absolutely correct. Thank you.” He smiled and pulled me into a kiss. “This pleases me. I would like to enjoy a private meal with you later. I'll find you at sunset. I would spend the day with you, but my father wishes to discuss some things with me.” “I understand. I'll see you at dinner.” I forced my suspicion down, returned his kiss and smiled as he left. As soon as he disappeared from sight and his scent faded, I spun and headed for the dungeons. I had questions and knew that only Seren could answer them. I tore into the dungeons and snatched open her cell door to be greeted with her half covered back as she faced the wall. “You shouldn't be here, your highness. Your ‘fiancee’ wouldn't approve.” Her voice was cold, but I could hear the bite of pain underlying her words. Anger laced through me at the visible evidence of her rebellion “What happened?” Icy rage was evident in my tone as Seren's betrayal and now rejection rang through me. My eyes were drawn to her untouched meal and the blistered black and red hand print between her shoulders. “Nothing that concerns you. You should leave. I have no need of your elixirs or help.” “He told me you threatened me and were bragging about making your escape. He never mentioned this mark. Neither did Phaedra when she reported your meal had been delivered.” Seren hissed and spun to face me, hate flashing in her golden eyes. “They deceive you, princess. His loyalty is to only himself and she seeks position. You deserve better.” I was shocked. “You lie. They wouldn't betray me.” The woman with the blazing eyes in front of me barked a laugh before holding my gaze with a burning intensity. “He wants me to help him with some plot of his in exchange for my freedom. Given his confidence in your role in his life I'm sure it has to do with taking your mother's. The beta bitch you had bring my meal? Vanilla. She oozes it and his scent is marked with it so deeply that no amount of scrubbing could erase it. I guarantee they're fucking, princess.” Embarrassment bloomed in me as her words sank in.  _ Vanilla. _ Something in her words rang true, but I was still in denial of their implications. “You've become too familiar, prisoner. Eat your food. It's a bit of a distance to the arena and they won't stop to feed you.” I was being unfair, but the disbelief warring inside of me made it hard to be objective about the current situation. I nodded before turning to leave. “You're not blind or stupid. You'll see for yourself soon enough, your highness.” I caught the grave seriousness in her voice and paused for a moment before continuing on.  _ Who can I trust? _ I needed to see Aadolus again. Seren's back and the completely earnest feeling I was sensing from her had my head spinning. 

During my race to the Ambassador's quarters my head spun with implications. My steps faltered as I reached the ambassador's wing.  _ What if she's right? What should I do? _ A soft moan drifted from the room ahead and on the left. Golden eyes filled my memory. “They're fucking, princess.” I shook my head to clear it.  _ No. But just in case… _ My feet moved of their own accord towards the increasingly passionate noises. As I opened the door, a woman cried out and a contented, masculine chuckle followed. “On your knees. You know what's expected.”  _ I know that voice.  _ I forced my eyes up and stepped into the room to see Aadolus standing in front of a woman kneeling as her head bobbed enthusiastically. “Good girl.” He groaned.  _ That's enough.  _ The icy rage that bubbled within me finally took hold of my limbs and pushed me further into the room. “I see your father has indeed kept you very busy.” A squeak preceded coughing from the creature on the floor as Aadolus jerked forward in surprise. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants before turning to face me, his eyes unfocused and darting as he struggled with finding an explanation. “I was working on updating my father's maps before. I'm afraid thoughts of you, my delicate, winter jasmine, had me much too distracted to complete my task. This serving wench offered to help me to regain my focus. For the good of the realm, how could I refuse?” I scoffed. “For the good of the realm? This must be the first time that ‘the good of the realm’ depended on having a cock sucked.” He growled at me. A raspy, yet feminine voice rang out from behind him. “Your highness? He lies! I was forced into these depraved acts!” Phaedra, my hand maiden, rushed forward with tears in her eyes. “He told me that no one would believe my word over his and I'd be disgraced as a whore!” Tears began to flow in earnest. “Please your highness, you believe me, don't you?” Red hair and angry eyes blinked in my memory as her words returned to the forefront of my mind.  _ I guarantee they're fucking, princess. You're neither blind nor stupid. You'll see for yourself.  _ “And exactly how many times has he forced you, Phaedra? The prisoner-” Her red eyes went from teary and dramatic to furious as she lept to her feet and jerked her head forward. Pain split my temple at the contact and my vision blurred as I fell. “The bitch told her! Now what're we going to do, Aadolus?!” The high pitch of her voice pierced the fog in my brain with a lance of pain. “Calm down. She would've been more inclined to believe us had you kept your mouth shut. Go pack her clothes. I have an idea. Stop grabbing me and do as you're told!” Blissful black bled into my sight as unconsciousness claimed me. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

-Seren-

Bitter cold thrust me rudely out of my sleep. Blinking rapidly, I looked around my cell to see Angrboda and two of her guards standing angrily over me. I snarled at the bucket wielder and shook my braids clear of the worst of the water. “Your majesty. I didn't realize I warranted a personal escort to the arena.” The giantess scoffed. “You don't. What did you do to my daughter, Muspelheim scum?” The empty handed guard reached forward and jerked me to my feet as the other searched my slab. “I haven't seen her since she left my cell. If you're not taking me to your little arena then let me go back to sleep. The princess's emotional outbursts are neither my problem nor my fault.” Angrboda's eyes narrowed as I jerked away from her guard. “You think this is about some minor distress you might have brought Khione? You're an imbecile. Where is she?!” Her hand wrapped tightly around my throat before she pushed me back into her guard, who held my arms immobile. Bitter laughter bubbled in my throat. “So the little mouse confronted the worm after all? Where is Aadolus? Surely a beloved would know more than a prisoner.” Angrboda blinked and turned to a guard outside. “Find Aadolus. I want him brought to me. Now.” I couldn't help myself as I spoke up again. “Doesn't the princess have a handmaiden? Perhaps she knows as well.” Angrboda scoffed. “That mindless bitch, Phaedra? She's a stupid slut with delusions of grandeur. Probably off trying to capture a member of my court between her thighs as we speak.” That got a surprised chuckle out of me before the guard rushed back. “Majesty, he's not in the palace. Clothes are missing from his room. It appears he left in a rush.” Angrboda cursed and turned to me once more. “Is what they say of your omegas true?” Her blunt question had me at a loss for words. “Is what true?” A menacing growl filled the air. “Now is not the time to toy with me. Are your kind's omegas truly the best trackers in the 9 realms?”  _ I see… _ I nodded. “Find my daughter. Now. I'll reward you after your task has been completed to my satisfaction.” I shook my head. “What am I working towards, here? My freedom?” She scoffed. “Your fate is sealed in my arena, child. I can offer you preferential treatment when you arrive. Greater rations? A cell to yourself?” Stories of the brutality of the Jotunheim arena circulated in my head. Thoughts of my men and of Khione's innocence had the next words forming before I realized them. “Preferential treatment for all Muspelheim prisoners and one more thing.” The queen was growing impatient. “Out with it, damn you!” “Aadolus is mine to kill.” She blinked, slowly smiled and nodded. “A death in the arena is better than he deserves, but I will be assuaged knowing an omega will be the one to destroy him. We have ourselves a deal. Now find my daughter. You have until sunrise to bring her back to me.” I cleared my throat and tugged at the collar. 

“I'm desperate, not stupid. The collar stays on. You're losing light. I suggest you get moving.” She spun on her heel and left with her guards trailing behind her. I slowly sank to my slab and inhaled deeply, sifting through the scents until I caught the faint whiff of mint and winter berries.  _ There.  _ My eyes flew open as I began to track the princess to a room that reeked of vanilla and basalm with a note of panic surrounding them. The winter berries faded slightly as I followed the smells to the kitchens and out past the courtyard. Grabbing an oversized shirt that was left on a nearby branch, I hastily donned it as I raced out onto the frozen tundra. The trail seemed relatively straight forward until the sparse trees grew thick and the scents became muddled. Forcing myself to stop and breathe, I closed my eyes until I finally found the vanilla again. They were close. Muffled curses flowed on the wind as I neared. "'We need firewood, Phaedra.' 'Fetch Phaedra.' Grasping ass…" The angry mumbles drew closer and were accompanied by the crackling of branches.  _ Perfect.  _ Silently creeping up behind the young jotun, I lept from the shadows and pulled my forearm tightly across her throat. "Scream and I break your neck. Take me to her. Now. " Phaedra nodded after I loosened my hold on her and began to walk slowly, trembling, towards the west. We walked for a time when I heard a startled yelp preceding the anguished screams of a wounded male. Leaving Phaedra behind, I sprinted towards the noise to see a shaking and bleeding Khione stumble out of a large cabin. "The bastard's inside. He tried to force his mark on me." She looked irate and practically glowed with righteous rage. The hand clamped tightly over her right shoulder was turning bright red. "How bad is it?" She lifted her hand to look it over and grimaced. "It looks worse than it is. Grab him. He won't be able to walk, but we still need to get back to the palace." I nodded and stepped into the cabin to see Aadolus crying on the floor and clutching his thigh. The icicle buried in the flesh melted slowly with each pulse. My smirk broadened as he grimaced and whimpered. "Angrboda has requested the pleasure of your company. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you. "

-Khione-

"Mother, I'm fine. There's no need for a healer." I swatted the grasping servant away. The healer in the corner looked over at my unyielding matriarch and back to me with an apologetic glance. "You will submit to a thorough examination and cleansing. An attempted claiming can have consequences besides a little nip to the shoulder." I glared at her. It had been more than a nip. He had bitten me hard as he struggled with his pants. "My virtue remains intact, your majesty. I stabbed him before he managed that portion of his planned proceedings." She grinned and I knew I had lost this battle. "Then an examination should be no problem, child." I detested when she called me a child, but nodded my head and laid back upon the table for the healer to probe and prod every inch of my weary flesh. "All is well, majesty." She righted my clothes and offered a hand up, which I declined irritably. "Excellent. Now that my value has been reaffirmed may I go rest?" I growled as mother nodded and smiled. She hadn't asked after my well being, only asked if it was just a bite or had he managed to copulate with me first. Seren was sent off to the arena the moment we returned, so I didn't even have her to talk to. That scene played in my head on repeat. 

_ "You promised! I would hear the order given before you send me away." Mother scowled and grabbed her by the jaw. "The agreement was made before my daughter was returned to me with the blood of a failed claiming dripping down her chest." "It's not my fault you came to me with accusation first. You promised preferential treatment to prisoners from Muspelheim in return for your daughter's presence before sunrise." The words were spat through her teeth with vehemence and growing hatred. "You will get what I decide to give you and be grateful for it, omega." She flung Seren away before speaking to her escorts. "See to it that this prisoner is given extra rations and a cell to herself when she arrives." Seren screamed and lunged for my mother, the chain around her throat jerking her back at the last moment. "My people." She gasped hoarsely. "Please. Starve me if you wish. Use me as you like, but give them what you promised." Mother nodded to the escorts, who jerked Seren to her feet. "Fine." I gasped in horror as mother pushed her guards aside and pulled Seren by her collar until their faces were barely an inch apart. "Do not question my word again or I will do exactly what you have accused me of. I would hate to make a liar of the last living Muspelheim royal." Seren was thrown again and lay on the ground silently fuming and massaging her throat as we walked away.  _ The order was given the following day for the remaining Muspelheim prisoners to be given their better conditions. A swift yank of my hair jerked my attention back to the present and swiftly fanned my temper. "You're dismissed." I hissed through clenched teeth. The woman smiled apologetically and continued brushing my hair. "I'm almost done, your highness. I am sorry for the tug just then. There was a stubborn knot." The growl escaped before I could stop myself as my hand flew behind me to force the brush to be still. "I said 'you're dismissed'." The ice in my voice must've irked this new attendant. Her smile turned forced as she pulled the brush away from me and went to reposition it on my head. "Your mother, the queen, gave strict orders that I was to see you properly prepared for the trial, your highness." I spun and kicked the stool I had been perched on away. "What part of my order did you not understand?! Leave me be! I am not a child and can brush my own damn hair! Out!" Arctic wind blasted the young beta through the door before I rushed to slam it closed behind her and lock it. Screaming came from the other side of the door as I leaned my back against it and slowly slid to the floor. The dark rage that had been swirling inside of me welled up like bile. It was a poison that needed to be purged. With a shuddering sigh I knocked my head back against the door, only to hiss when one of the long stands got caught and was ripped from my head. My hand flew to my scalp to rub at the offended area when an idea struck me. Silently, I gathered a knife and a comb before tying my hair back. Opening my balcony, I smiled as the north wind rustled my clothes.  _ Perfect.  _ I climbed down the balcony with my clothes for the trial tied across my back and made my way to the small pond lit by the full moon in the private section of the gardens. I took another bracing breath before stripping and stepping into the water with the comb and blade in hand. I held them both high over head before I fully submerged myself in the icy waters. When numbness began to sink like pin pricks into my flesh, I rose and combed my hip length, black tresses until a single tangle couldn't be found and parted it down the center of my head. I flung the comb to the shore and stood so the wind began to slowly dry the two parts. Offering a silent prayer, I grasped the right side and cleanly sliced through it just below my ear. Weight began to lift from my chest, the poison seeming to collect in the hair in my first as I reached for the other half. With a deft movement, I repeated the action on my left and breathed deeply for the first time in months. A sudden gust blew up around me and tore the tendrils from my grasp, scattering them on the breeze and leaving me clean again. I smiled and walked to the shore, drying off quickly as I donned my court attire.  _ Now. I can face him again.  _ I climbed to my balcony once more and smiled at the attendant frantically tossing pillows and opening drawers as if I were hidden among them and sat in front of my mirror. "Where have you been? Your beautiful hair! Oh… Your highness… What happened?" The mark of the failed attempt was clearly visible as I scooped up some styling oil and ran it through my short locks to tame them away from my face. "That is none of your concern. Let's go. I'm ready for the trial now." We were late. I knew we were. I also knew that mother's punishment later would be harsh. I strode purposefully to the throne room. I froze as I reached the handle and listened to the passionate defense being given. "I won't deny that I attempted to claim the princess without her mother's consent, but she said she loved me and didn't want her majesty to keep us apart. I was helpless to her pleas. I am guilty only of loving an omega and fearing that her alpha guardian would not find me worthy." Rage swirled through me like the wind from earlier as I swept into the room with a dramatic flair. Silence filled the air as I moved purposefully towards the platform that the trial was taking place on. Aadolus stumbled on his pleas and whispers wafted as I stepped up beside him. "I wish to stand as witness in the trial against Aadolus Ardenson." His face paled as my mother's seemed to glow. "Y- your grace, the princess is in no fit state to testify in such an event! She is obviously still affected by the failed claiming and needs rest." A growl issued from my throat. "My state is not relevant to the quest for justice and truth. However, if it does worry that court that I might be too fragile for proceedings, then let the Cuffs of Ymir be brought in. The truth bears no harm and the story can be told without concern for my health." He coughed and paled further before turning to cast angry eyes at me. "My love, we both know that won't be necessary." I turned and smiled icily at him. "That doesn't appear to be the case, Aadolus. We have vastly different ideas of what the true story is if the snippet I walked into is anything to go by." Mother signaled and the case by her throne was opened. Two silver cuffs held together by a three separate chains that draped and twinkled in alternating lengths was brought to us. Locking eyes with Aadolus, I held out my wrist and waited for him to do the same. The scowl on his face deepened as he quickly looked around, silently pleading for someone to stand up and say that the cuffs weren't necessary. Not a soul so much as breathed loudly. Finally, he raised his wrist and grimaced as the cold silver slapped tightly around his flesh. His eyes widened in triumph. "Witnesses! We need three non partial witnesses! I fear your idea with the cuffs has a bit of a problem, my love." The silver glowed softly and his eyes widened with concern. Even his false endearments betrayed him now. "I need three who believe that justice should be done. Whether it be for the crime accused or the crime of felonious slander and perjury." Slowly, two alphas and a beta from the crowd stepped forward and each took a different length of the chain. "Excellent. We have our witnesses. Did you have any further objections, Aadolus?" He grumbled and shook his head. His knuckles turned white on the barrier he stood behind before he turned to me and smiled. I felt my blood begin to sludge in my veins at the unspoken threats in his eyes. "Khione. As the claimant of wrong doing, please tell your story." I took a deep breath and arched my neck for court to see the scars of the failed claiming before I began to speak. "Aadolus and I were courting before, that is true. However, I became suspicious of his activities whilst I was nursing a prisoner back to health and one day found him with my maid, Phaedra." Murmurs filled the room as I paused. "They were naked and she was kneeling in front of him. I was upset. They both of course began with excuses. 'It was for the good of the realm and the wench offered.' 'He forced me, I swear.'" I attempted to emulate their voices before I held up my cuffed wrist to show the cool, silver had not reacted during my telling. "I had smelled her on him before and when she realized I wasn't blind to their tales she smacked her head into mine. Before I fully lost consciousness I heard him order her to pack my clothes. When I next awoke, he was standing over me and fondling my breasts through my dress. When I protested, he tore it to the side and sank his teeth into my shoulder as he attempted to free himself from his pants. I stabbed him in the thigh. He tore away from me, screaming and fell back when I rushed for the door. The Muspelheim princess showed up then with Phaedra, who escaped when Seren was making a device to pull him behind us. I told her to leave Phaedra and to hurry to the castle." The murmurs turned angry as fingers gestured to my cuff. Aadolus's eyes grew colder and more calculating as he stroked the metal on his own wrist. "By Ymir's judgment she tells the truth!" A voice cried from the back of the room. The barrier vibrated and the waves of rage and fear from beside me had me stumbling to the side until the chain that fettered us together tugged.  _ Trapped. _ My mind was a blur. The angry alpha was glaring at me and I had purposefully bound myself to him. "Aadolus. Your turn. Let's hear your pathetic excuse for mauling my daughter." His attention snapped away from me and shot to my mother, who smiled dangerously at him. Aadolus cleared his throat and eyed the cuff before he began. "The princess and I had previously discussed running away to mate and returning so that the queen couldn't deny our love." A soft glow came from the cuff.  _ He never loved me.  _ "On the day in question, I became concerned for the princess's health as her visits to the prisoner were becoming more frequent." He shifted so the glow could be masked slightly by a light trickling in from a nearby window. "I had asked that she stop these visits and promised to spend dinner with her later that day before returning to my quarters to assist in redrawing my father's maps. It is true that she found me with her handmaiden, but as I tried to explain before, the girl had simply been a release for me as thoughts of my delicate winter jasmine head pulled me from my work." The cuff had never stopped glowing. "As I attempted to explain my situation to the princess, Phaedra lost her mind and began sobbing about being forced. I'm ashamed to say I was shocked by this and was unable to react when the girl attacked the princess and began professing her feelings for me in a way that had me fearing for the safety of the woman collapsed on the floo-" He hissed as the cuff burned angrily against his wrist. "I told Phaedra to pack the princess's things to buy us more time. It was never meant to be malicious." He growled and looked around as though that was where he was going to stop. "And the attempted claiming?" An elder male beside my mother wheezed. Aadolus growled again. "I thought she was still in love with me, just angry. I thought that her wearing my mark would help her better understand where my loyalties truly lie." The cuff was still as he spoke. No glow that time. I stiffened. "But you did attempt to claim her without her consent?" This was a question that demanded a simple, one word answer. Closing his eyes for a minute, he contemplated his answer. "Aadolus Ardenson you will answer the question, now!" His eyes snapped open wildly before he cried out. "I didn't force her to do a damn thing!" The cuff blazed angrily and the sickening smell of burning flesh permeated the air. His nostrils twitched before he began to scream and clutch at the brand now encompassing his wrist and slowly inching towards his elbow. "I forced the claiming! I forced it!" His hysterical cries split the air. The cuff settled back to it's silver as he sobbed on his knees, clutching his scorched flesh and rocking rapidly. Mother smiled with wicked satisfaction before nodding to the guards standing nearby. Without a sound they pulled Aadolus to his feet and replaced the cuff of Ymir with silver shackles. "Aadolus Ardenson, you have been found guilty of attempting to force your mark on an unwilling omega. You have been sentenced to life or death in the arena." The collar connecting to his shackles snapped into place with a finality that had the room buzzing with hushed murmurs. I saw the hate and pain in his eyes before he was pulled away from the dais and dragged away. Shivers clawed my spine at the threats veiled there. For now, however, I would enjoy my new found freedom knowing that I wouldn't see him again until his execution was scheduled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

-Seren-

"Again." Jormund called out after flinging me through the air with his trident.  _ Again. _ I grumbled, but stood and clenched at my two training swords as I waited for his attack. With a feint, I stepped left and swiped at his eyes with the sword in my left hand. As he leaned back, I spun and attempted to sweep his feet. That damn trident caught behind my ankle and pulled before I could get enough rotation to be effective. He shrugged and held out a hand. "Again?" I growled and accepted the hand before moving back into position. My warriors and I were elite on a battlefield, but if we'd had Jormund with us we would have never been defeated. The man was cool as the ice floes and fast as wildfire. I nodded and waited for his attack this time. He grinned and lunged, this time swinging his net as he coordinated his attacks with that debilitating piece of equipment. I raised a foot high and stepped back to drive one of my swords in the ground. He raised an eyebrow and continued to jab and swing his weapons in my direction. I rolled left and got to my feet in time to see his net coming for my waist. It struck and I tucked my arm over it to twirl towards him. His eyes widened, but he adjusted the grip on his trident and brought it up to my belly as the tip of my sword pricked under his jaw. He laughed and pulled his net away from me to send me spinning, a smile lighting my features for the first time in months. "That deserves a drink, princess. I've never seen that trick before!" I smiled and bowed with a flourish before yanking my sword from the ground and throwing it onto the pile. "You can shove the drink up your ass, Jormund. I want nothing more than a bath right now." The insolent Vanir leaned towards me and sniffed before jerking back and waving at his nose. "I happen to agree for once." I scowled and swatted at him. "I wash frequently, thank you. In fact, I wouldn't smell this terrible if you hadn't tossed me into the compost earlier when we were sparring." He threw his head back and laughed at the memory. "Muspelheim demons! Front and center." The mood turned instantly somber as the coordinator stepped onto a nearby pavilion and called for us. My nine warriors stood behind me as we lined with straight backs in front of the dias. "Congratulations. You and your princess are to fight in the next contest. Murmurs came from the other gladiators as they attempted to decipher his meaning. We stood silent and ready. He cleared his throat and continued with a sneer. "As in five Muspelheim warriors against the remaining five to the death. You will be allowed to choose your teams. Choose wisely. And make sure that it is entertaining for the people yes? If we wanted a simple execution, we wouldn't have had to feed you." With those final parting words, he spun and left. My knees shook as my throat went dry. My warriors surrounded me, all of them ready to die at my behest. I held up a hand and turned to look them each in the eye. "Please. Don't make me send you to your deaths. I can't do that any of you." A somber faced man stepped forward and looked at me with fathomless black eyes. "Your highness. My mate died the day the Jotuns took our city. I felt her bleed to death in my arms as we protected your brother from the second wave of intruders. Her fire has been returned to Surt's forge these many months since we were taken. Please. Let me join her." Tears pricked at the backs of my eyes as I nodded. "And me, your highness. I have spent many years serving the royal family. My sons and daughters have gone. My mate left long ago. My time is done here. You must survive." Another stepped forward and grabbed my hand. "Will you say the final prayers and burn my body, your highness?" I nodded and he smiled as though we were back in the Ashen Fields training and not deciding which of us would survive. Two others stepped forward before I finally gathered my five bravest warriors into a firm embrace. They did their best to hide my tears as they fell for the lights soon to be gone from this world. 

"As your embers dwindle and we lose your comforting warmth, know that we carry your glow with us always. Go in peace, my friend." I mumbled the prayer into the old man's ear as he shuddered with my sword buried deep in his belly. "Bless you until the last spark fades in the wind, highness." He smiled as he fell back onto the snow. That was it. Five of my warriors killed for the entertainment of Jotun scum. Three by my own blade with our death prayer whispered in their ears. A hand on my shoulder jerked me back to the roaring crowd and the cold, coppery scent of spilled blood. "Ladies and gentlemen, we give you Death's Shadow and the Fire Dancers!"  _ Death's Shadow? Appropriate.  _ My swords hit the ice with a clang as I turned and scowled at the cheering spectators. As I rotated to look into the sea of blue faces, the cheering died. When silence fell eerily upon the arena, I stooped and lifted the body of the old warrior. I nodded and my four remaining guards lifted their comrades before we carried them out of the arena. Our allotted firewood rations were slim, but we used what we had to build a pyre for the five and set out cups of wine for each of them as the pyre burned. In silent vigil, I stood until the last ember ceased to glow. Five new braids adorned my head in their honour. For them? I could survive anything. I had to. 

The next couple of months went by in a haze. I kept to myself and was surprised when one day an alpha sat across from me and silently ate his meal. I inhaled in preparation to send him away and froze.  _ That scent… _ it was woodsy and clean. Comforting in the best possible way. I glanced up to see dark hair over gentle blue eyes that shone with a light I hadn't seen before.  _ Midgardian.  _ "I hope you don't mind." My head shook before could stop it. "You must be new here." My voice was hoarse from lack of use. "I've been here a few days. Why? Am I obvious?" I shrugged and spooned another mouthful of soup into my mouth before responding. "Your eyes. You haven't seen the arena yet. The death there hasn't settled in them, yet." His face fell slightly. "True. They say I'm due for a showing soon, though. Jormund thinks I'm ready." I nodded. "Then you are." I looked down the table to see Jormund talking to the other seasoned gladiators. They were watching intently with bits of bread between them. They were gambling about something to do with this conversation. The Midgardian smiled. "Thanks. I was wondering if you would spar with me after the meal."  _ Ah. So that's it.  _ I nodded and heard the groans from across the table mingling with Jormund's laughter. I shook my head and finished my food before standing. "Wait! What's your name? The others won't tell me." I looked to Jormund again and he nodded. Gratitude flooded me. "A person's name is sacred where I come from. It's a sign of disrespect to share it without the permission of the bearer." That thought had my mind reeling.  _ Angrboda knew my name. We were betrayed.  _ "My name is Seren." He frowned in confusion. "No family name?" I shook my head. "I'm an omega. My family name hasn't been given yet." He seemed puzzled and offended by that, but didn't prod. "I'm James Buchanan Barnes. My friends call me 'Bucky'." It was an invitation to consider and I hated what I had to do. "You don't want to make friends here, James. You have ten minutes to finish your meal and join me." My comment seemed to affect him like a slap across the face. Shame attempted to creep its way through my body as I turned and put my bowl away to be washed. When I returned to the yard, I saw him speaking quietly with Jormund, nodding solemnly and adjusting the grip he had on the scissor covering his left arm to the elbow. My eyes ran over the blunted blade at the end of the arm piece. It looked like a spade with flared, hook-like pieces facing the wearer. I had never been pitted against someone using this particular weapon and was curious about the fighting style necessary to wield it. "I see you're both serious about this. No maiming." Jormund said before sighing and looking to me with a warning. "Be nice." I shrugged and got in the ready position facing James. He smiled and crouched low, the dagger in his right hand held so the point of the blade faced his elbow. Jormund stepped back and I lunged forward, checking my strikes to avoid causing an accidental injury. He ducked and spun before lunging and reaching with the scissor toward my belly. I jumped back and twirled to smack the back of his shoulders with the flat side of my blade. "Dead. Don't hold back. In the arena I'm your opponent, not an omega." I had seen him move faster and strike with purpose when he trained with Jormund. My pride wanted to teach him a lesson. He shrugged and smiled before whirling the scissor over his head and slicing at me with it.  _ Better… _ I arched backwards and forwards to avoid his swinging as I moved closer to him. He lifted his leg as I finally lunged to smack at it and brought it down hard on the flat of the blade. I cried out and rolled back as a smile snuck onto my lips. He grinned too, both of us panting slightly from the exertion of our back and forth. He kicked my blade across the snow and took his position again. "Don't hold back, Seren. I can handle whatever you can throw my way." His words hit low in my belly for some reason. I held my blades low and circled him. He was motionless until I stepped forward and brought my swords up and around to windmill at him. He brought up his metal clad arm and dropped to a knee as my onslaught continued. Suddenly, he lunged and knocked my blades away. His scissor flew past my face and hooked the back of my neck to pull me close to him. His scent was intoxicating. We both panted as he held me there, neither able or possibly even willing to move away. Lust flashed in his eyes.  _ Get away, Seren. He's the worst kind of danger.  _ I pulled my right knee up into his chest and pushed, ducking out of his scissor's hold as I escaped. A fierce growl escaped my opponent as I looked around for my swords.  _ There! _ They were behind him. He glanced back and chuckled. "Bad luck, then? Yield." He was cocky. "To you? Never." Darting forward, I jumped and landed my knees square into his chest, catching him by surprise and knocking him back. He fell with a whoosh escaping his lips as I placed my knees into his biceps and reached for one of my blades by his head. His pupils dilated as we both realized the position I'd put us in.  _ Idiot! Get ahold of yourself.  _ My fingers brushed the pommel of my sword when he bucked and rolled to catch me beneath him, my legs on either side of his hips as he held himself up with the scissor and pressed his blunted blade to my throat. His eyes darted over my face as he hoarsely whispered. "Yield, damn you." My teeth found my lip as I slid my feet to rest against his hips and squirm slightly beneath him.  _ DANGER! DANGER!  _ His eyes focused on my mouth and my breath caught before I forced my body to move. Today would not be my day to submit. I pushed hard against his hips and flipped back, grabbing my swords and rolling to my feet before I let out a scream and charged the irritating  _ irresistible  _ male in front of me. He grinned, hooked my wrist and spun so my blade went flying and I spun with him until he stood with his chest tight and heaving against my back and his arms positioned across the top of my chest and low on my belly. I still held one sword, but the scissor at my hip and the blade at my throat rendered me unable to properly use it. Heat roiled through me as his breath tickled my ear and his bulk shuddered behind me. My traitorous body quivered as I dropped the sword and my throat released the softest of whimpers. His frame tensed before he cursed softly and released me, stepping away to a safe distance as he did so. I was suddenly very cold and burning all over again.  _ Damn… Not this.  _ I looked at the designs on my arms and saw them shimmering.  _ I can't go into heat. Not now.  _ It had been six months and was late but still, I willed it away. I sank to my knees and began pressing the snow to my marks only to have it steam away. James took a step towards me and I scrambled back. "No! Stay away!" Jormund came to stand beside him and reached out to grab his shoulder. My warriors sprinted to form a circle around me. "It's still just beginning. Get her to her cell. We can change out with two guarding her until it passes." Jormund spoke up. He knew what this was. He knew how the marks played into it.  _ His wife was one of us.  _ I made the mistake of looking up at James and saw his nostrils flare before he took a step towards me again. I could feel his soft growl with every fiber of my being.  _ It hurts already.  _ The fingers on James's shoulder tightened before he shook his head violently and turned around to jog away, ripping his coat and shirt off as he went. My eyes locked on the expanse of his back as he hurried away and I was ushered to my cell. I drifted in and out of tortured sleep as my heat progressed. I heard Jormund and James talking about the new prospects coming in and a root that they chewed on their shift to block all scents and control their alpha tendencies. Gratitude flooded me as I turned towards the muffled voices and caught those gorgeous blue eyes sneaking long looks at me through the flicker of torches. A groaning whimper left my lips as fevered imaginings raced through my skull. Water was tossed over me with a whispered apology. Shouts and the crack of whips sounded from above as my heat crashed over me again. Cold splash. No apology. I jumped to my feet and found the torches extinguished.  _ That scent… _ "Hello again, princess." My title was spat with disdain.  _ That voice… _ Steps approached my cell's bars. "All alone and in heat? Poor little omega. Come here. Let a real alpha take care of you." I was shaking as I stayed on my cot, trying to ignore him. "I said  _ 'Come here.' _ " Pain wracked my body as the command ripped through me. I cried out as I got to my feet and shuffled weakly towards the voice. "Good girl. This will be easier than I thought. Now.  _ Undress. _ " Agony as I fought his command laced every nerve in my body. My hands shook as they grasped the hem of my tunic and slowly pulled it up and over my head to land at my feet. Angry tears welled in my eyes as I crossed my arms over my chest in a vain attempt to cover myself. "Closer to the bars, omega. I have a surprise for you." A growl formed in my throat as I stepped closer. The laces of his pants were open and Aadolus was stroking himself as he leaned against my cell door. "Good girl. You need an alpha right now, don't you?" The growl intensified. "Hey now. Be nice."  _ Nice?! _ An idea formed in my head. My guards were gone, but I was in no way helpless. I just needed to get him away from me before my next big wave hit. "I need an alpha." I purred. The words made me want to vomit as I uncrossed my arms and pressed my breasts together invitingly.  _ Don't throw up. Don't throw up.  _ White teeth glinted in what light remained as he stepped away again. "I don't believe you're sincere. Prove your desire to me."  _ No way in Hel, llyngyr. _ "Please? May I touch you, mighty one?" I couldn't bring myself to call him alpha again. He didn't seem to mind as he stepped within reach of the bars, his hips tilted forward.  _ Just a little… There!  _ Lightening fast, I grabbed the back of his neck and jerked him hard towards me. His head collided with the bars and he cried out at the impact. "Omega bitch!" He roared and reached for me. I was taken aback by his quick recovery as his hand wrapped around my throat and squeezed. The pressure increasing as he pulled me tightly against my bars, the iron cutting painfully into my flesh as he spat in my face. "Now you die, Muspelheim whore." Black spots invaded my vision as he continued to squeeze, my struggles getting weaker as I fought to breathe. A roar made him jump and release me. I fell to the ground coughing and retching painfully as James threw Aadolus across the room. He sat on my attacker's chest and proceeded to pound his fury into his face before Jormund and two of my warriors pulled him away from the beaten lump. Still he struggled and attempted to return the to the unconscious man until Jormund leapt in front of him and shook his shoulders. He whispered in his ear and suddenly those blue eyes were on me, still angry, but shining with genuine concern. Jormund nodded and the warriors dragged Aadolus roughly out of the room after releasing James. I scrambled for my tunic and clutched it to my chest as I wheezed and rubbed my throat. James sat with his back to my bars and took several deep breaths. "Did he hurt you beyond what I saw?" I shook my head before it registered that he couldn't see the action. "No." I croaked before falling back against him. My skin prickled as I soaked in the comforting warmth of his closeness. He was vibrating with energy as we sat silently together. Our heartbeats and breathing slowly stabilizing and synchronizing until he pushed himself to his feet and away from me. The chill of his absence seeped into my flesh before I felt my heat beginning to rise again. It took everything in my power to keep from pleading for him to soothe the aching need away. "I'm sorry." He growled before turning back to me and shaking his head. "Can you guys take this shift?" The two Muspelheim males nodded and snapped to attention outside of my cell door. My growl turned embarrassingly into a needy whimper when James's scent wafted to me. His eyes met mine and flashed with dangerous need before he cursed and ran away again. Leaving me to drown in the amplified need his presence seemed to leave me in. 

-Khione-

"Here, your highness. You want to step to the side and sweep the leg when attacked like that. I'll go slowly." The Vanaheim alpha from the arena waved my guard to approach him. The man rushed and grabbed Jormund's shoulder. Painstakingly slowly Jormund stepped to the side and turned to kick the back of the guards knees. The man's legs buckled as he crumpled backwards. With a determined nod, I turned to my attendant and duplicated the technique. She landed on her back with a satisfying "thump" before I turned to Jormund. "I need to know more. Can you teach me striking and grappling?" His smile fell as the words registered in his mind. "Her majesty instructed self defense only." He looked pensive, then smiled conspiratorially. "However… I have trouble teaching a purely 'defensive' or 'reactive' method and feeling confident in your ability to defend yourself." The smile spread across my face before I could school it. My newest beta attendant raised a disapproving eyebrow. “My lady. Her majesty would not approve-” “My mother brought Jormund hear to teach me to properly defend myself.” I interjected before she could finish. “Not so that my newest maid could question his methods.” Her mouth snapped shut on the reply she’d been forming. Daggers flew from her eyes towards us before she spun away and left the courtyard. Jormund chuckled and shrugged before turning to me. "Shall we begin, your highness?" I nodded eagerly and stood before him, crouched and ready to learn. 

"Again?" I was on my back in the frost yet again with Jormund smiling over me and offering his hand to help me up. I accepted the hand and rubbed my aching rear as I regained my feet. He laughed and gave my shoulder a friendly squeeze. "You learn quickly, your highness. I pity the fool that dares to make an attempt upon you if you continue practicing." I turned to him with a warm smile as my maid stepped into view. "Lunch, your highness." I nodded and stepped towards her. Jormund crouched in the training yard and began stretching. "Come eat with me." He looked shocked at my offer and began to shake his head. "I would enjoy your company. They always bring far too much for one person, anyway.” He seemed to hesitate a moment longer before finally nodding and smiling as he followed me to the table. Slices of bread, cheese and meat lay before us. Jugs of milk and assorted winter berries were placed throughout the spread within easy reach. Jormund looked over the bounty with wide eyes before his brow furrowed and he turned away. "I'm not very hungry." The protesting growl that issued from his gut had me biting back the smile that formed. "I see. Well then… I'd like to make a bargain with you. We both eat a light meal before continuing our training and whatever is left over here goes to you and the other gladiators when you leave." I reached forward and popped a berry into my mouth. The skeptical look he gave me spoke volumes. I gestured to the two beta attendants to approach me. "When we are done with our meal, these leftovers and any others that can be salvaged in the palace are to be packed up and sent to the arena. Am I understood?" Their eyes went wide before they nodded and bowed and stepped away to the alcove in the corner. Jormund reached for bread and meat and began to tear into it as though he were starved. I watched in silent fascination, pouring milk into his cup until he slowed and smiled sheepishly at me. "Apologies. We usually get stale scraps and boiled grains. This is truly a feast and even the leftovers will do the hearts and stomachs of my fellow fighters much good." I was taken aback by his words. "Do the Muspelheim prisoners receive the same?" He nodded and bit into a piece of cheese. "The princess and her remaining men receive a ration of meat once a week as well, but it is barely unspoilt. They boil it down with their grains and some winter greens that grow near the edge of the practice yard. It's our feast day, since they share what they have." I blinked as my thoughts turned to Seren.  _ 'My people. Please. Starve me if you wish. Use me as you like, but give them what you promised.'  _ "They share?" He nodded as the air turned heavy around us. "Her majesty has dealt the princess a cruel hand." He tore a smaller piece away from the heel of bread in his hand and chewed it thoughtfully. I sat in silence, barely touching the bounty around us as I waited for him to continue. "There used to be ten prisoners from Muspelheim. There are only five now. All of them dead by the hands of their own." Shocked horror filled me. I had heard rumours, but this? "The princess herself slew three. She was never exactly sociable before, but now? She isolates herself from everyone except to train. Barely eats. This Midgardian male, Bucky, has begun to pull her out of her shell. We can thank the new worm for that in part, though."  _ Worm?  _ I munched on my berries as he spoke. "The newest addition to the prisoners of the arena, highness. He stands useless. Her next match is supposed to be against him. After what he did, there's much hope piled on the little omega to tear him to shreds." Cold fury rose up in my throat as I turned to Jormund. "Aadolus, correct?" He nodded. "We were told nothing of his crimes, but he bears the mark of a liar. And when he was brought to us he attempted to force himself on the princess while she struggled with her heat. The Voice was used." An angry growl bubbled into my throat. I reached up and yanked my tunic away from neck to expose the scar of his failed claiming. Jormund sat forward and examined the mark with a quiet fury. "Did he do this?" I nodded. "And this is why her majesty is allowing you to learn to protect yourself?" Another nod. Curses flew from his mouth as he stood. His fingers raked through his hair as I righted my tunic. "Was a pact made on who was to kill him?" This time, I spoke. "Apparently, that honour is to belong to Seren for finding and returning me to the palace." Jormund nodded. "Bucky is training with her while I'm here. He won't use his Voice, though. He has honour. The fool." His words were spoken with affection. "Is this 'Bucky' due for his first showing soon?" I tore at a loaf of bread as I asked. Jormund's countenance darkened. "Any day now. He's ready."  _ And my people demand blood… _ Guilt burned hot within me. There was no emotion on his face as he spoke about the possibility of his friends dying. "Is it possible to train against an omegas response to the Voice?" My words were quiet, but I saw his shoulders tense when they registered. "I'm afraid I don't know for certain, your highness. But I know that for Seren's sake in the upcoming fight, we need to try." I nodded and sipped my beverage before finally finding the way to word my next request. "Will you teach me?" He choked and slammed his cup down. As he coughed, I reached over and patted his back. He brushed my hand away and stood. He brushed a shaking hand over his mustache. "I don't think that's wise, your-" "I am an omega. There are alphas in this world that would try to take advantage of that fact. My mother charged you with teaching me to defend myself. So teach me." I set aside my empty glass and stood expectantly. He cursed and paced before the fight fled his shoulders. Weary eyes met mine before he spoke. "As you wish." I nodded excitedly and abandoned our meal to return to the courtyard. "Shall we begin?" He nodded and rolled his shoulders back. " _ Take three steps forward." _ Shocked at his sudden change, I obeyed without hesitation. The pain from the command was minimal. He shook his head. "Concentrate, your highness.  _ Sit."  _ I caught myself as my knees bent and fought with my body's need to do as the alpha commanded. Tiny electric jolts raced painfully through my bones. Sweat dappled my brow. I cried out as my legs finally gave way and my rear hit the ground. Jormund crouched in front of me, his eyes serious and slightly angry. "Do you want to learn, or is this just a game to you? 'Make the alpha slave command me.'" Shock burned through me before it quickly turned to anger. "You think this is a game for me? Do you even know what it feels like to receive an Alpha command? How painful it is to fight it?" He smirked. "Then prove it.  _ Stand."  _ I cried out as I fought every fiber of my body's need to obey and rise. My rage served as fuel I desperately needed to keep myself down for a moment longer. I slumped in resignation after I found my feet. My bones ached and my muscles were on fire. "Try harder! Show me what I'm risking my life for here, princess. Dig deep and deny the command!  _ Kneel!"  _ The shock of the command had my legs bending before I locked my knees straight. I gasped in breaths as I fought with everything in me. " _ ENOUGH!" _ My mother's Voice rang out in rage. Jormund was on the ground with a spear to his throat as soldiers flooded the courtyard. Relief flooded my body as shame flooded my soul. "Mother, I-" She turned glowing red eyes on me. " _ Silence." _ Her voice was cold and my throat locked up as I struggled to finish my sentence and defend Jormund. "You!" She cried as she spun towards Jormund. "Up! On your knees. I want my face to be the last you see when you die!" Jormund rose to his knees and held his chin high. "Mother!" I croaked. A prideful gleam lit Jormund's eye. "I told him to teach me to deny the Voice." My throat closed up again as she renewed her attention on me. "He commanded you to kneel. That's unacceptable of a slave to a princess, your highness." My maid's voice was in my ear as my mother approached. The crack of her hand against my cheek sent me reeling to the ground in shock. My lip bled as I pressed my hands to the abused area. "Is what she says true?" Jormund nodded. "Then death is forgone today. You and your little pets will find your fates in the arena in three days." A cruel smile spread over her features. "Fenris returns from the front lines then and should make for an interesting match." Fear bleached Jormund's flesh as a horrified gasp left me. I held my tongue at the sharp glance from the queen. "Three days, Jormund. Make peace with your gods and tell your pets to do the same." He was dragged away as she left and I was alone in the snow. My maid finally approached some time later. "The food, your highness?" "As I said before. Send it to the arena. They'll need it more than I." 


End file.
